Honest BoBoiBoy Trailer
by SoniCanvas
Summary: WARNING! The following trailer has been rated H for HONEST! Please read it in voice of Honest Trailer guy in both Screen Junkies and Smosh Games channel.
1. Honest BoBoiBoy TV Series Trailer

Phew, I am back peeps!

I honestly have a very good English skill. I am just showing it mostly on my social media and my Wattpad because I could not posting stories really much on this site because...well, I have no desktop computer. But it's okay. Now I am active on Wattpad, so if you guys miss me, I will always be there to wait for your respond. Enjoy~

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **The following trailer has been rated S for SPOILERS!**

* * *

.

.

.

From a producer who brings you the slice of life in kids comedy about bald twins from a village who were so perfectly adorable, you want to touch their bald heads for keep being happy even when they realize they are orphans who lived with their grouchy big sister and a very weak and wise grandma.

Comes an original TV series that will give you chills, thrills, and spills as you wait for their very long delay to get a new episode from their new projects wgile they always try to give these 10-year-old kids some action outside their comedy zone.

.

.

.

.

 **BoBoiBoy**

Welcome to Pulau Rintis. A small island in a fictional region of Malaysia where everyone lives in peaceful life and fresh cocoa drinks.

Until...

The square-headed low level alien invades Earth for harvesting cocoa seeds from all over the world.

"Earth" and "World" we meant by...

PULAU RINTIS, MALAYSIA!

See, this is how every superhero-themed TV series never make any sense. They don't even think about their connection between storyline and their settings!  
I mean, South America and Africa have the best place to plant the best cocoa fruit and the best cocoa seeds. But Malaysia? Because they have a frickin chocolate factory and museum there?

Meet BoBoiBoy, a boy who is obviously the main character as it was obviously mentioned on the title and has a name so heroic to be a normal boy.

Because kids love catchy and anti-mainstream names.

He lives temporarily with his grandpa who was known for his one and only Chocotier in town. And we still have no idea where he get his cocoa supplies even when he said he could bring five barrels of them.

I mean, if it was a family business for generations, Mr. Producer should at least tell us where he get his supplies for his chocotier to make those ice-blended chocolate shake.

Oh, right. If kids heard about this business thing they must be easily bored before Tok Aba finished the first sentence. Just like what happened to that story-telling episode part to summon Fire elemental persona in Season 3.

Watch as BoBoiBoy sneak into an alien ship only to get his cocoa powder back from two idiotic aliens, dragged him to save the world after the Sphere of Power called Ochobot follow his "master" and give him powers.

.

Such as:

Shaping lightning bolts from his hand instead of summoning lightning bolts from the sky like Benjamin Franklin cool,

Fisting the ground to create mountains, Mobile Suit Gundam,ground-type Pokemons, and Donald Trump's walls out of rocks,

Performing twisters and Rasengan while skating on hoverboard from Back to the Future,

Making fireballs and fiery punches, but dressed with a color scheme of a fireman,

Making water bed and sleeping with his hat on,

Splitting himself into five different person with different personalities like Naruto,

And his grandpa doesn't even concern about him being almost died for three seasons.

Even his grandpa told him that he only have bruises.

I tell you, grandpa. THAT ALIEN BROTHER OF YOUR GRANDSON'S ALIEN FRIEND ALMOST TEAR HIM IN HALF AND YOU SAID IT WAS JUST A FUCKING SCRATCH?!

.

Join BoboiBoy as his gank protect his beloved homeland...

...in Season 1, where it all started and focused on BoBoiBoy,

Season 2 where he decided to stay in Pulau Rintis and meet his frienemy who turns on every girls with his good looks that is too good for a third-grader.

And Season 3 where everything about him almost dead because of the square-headed alien who is really bad at giving names to his weapons.

.

Like, seriously? SAMBAL? Robot PETAI? That is the worse names to give in alien technology.

.

And everything went back to BoBoiBoy and the hot looking kid all over again.

I know. I used to be gay for Fang and Captain Kaizo. But how about the other three? What are they to him? A bunch of potatoes? A bunch of disappointment?

After these three seasons, we are introducing you to our new project : "BoBoiBoy Galaxy". Where it takes time after they are all grown up and Fang still have an affair to Sas- I mean, Fang.

So, basically... BoBoiBoy is a mix of Naruto and... Avatar?

(shows live action Avatar by M. Night Shyamalan)

Not that one!

(shows James Cameron's Avatar)

Come on, dude. That one is not even close!

(shows Avatar TV series)

Yes. There we go.

Along with two sidelined girl friends and a Hindi comic relief, they have other powers to save the world.

Like...  
Flying in the air and superhuman strength like Superman,

Running so fast until making her surroundings went slo-mo like The Flash,

Change everything into any kind of food you desire, until you realize when it was very disgusting to change your pair of ugly flip-flops into a delicious portion of fried rice,  
yet it doesn't work to make Yaya's cookies taste delicious unless she tried to taste before selling her biological weapon to everyone.

I am serious. Only Lieutenant Lahap who gives a compliment to Yaya's cookies, even though he refer it as "highly toxic".

(shows Yaya holding her home made cookies with pride after Lahap's compliment)

Together with these three weirdos and an emo alien guy who turns on every girls on his sight and brings them his shadows within their minds, BoBoiBoy and the gank finally reclaim their homeland.

...and eventually putting all of the credits to BoBoiBoy and the Sasuke wanna-be with his hot Itachi wanna-be brother who was about to have his own magazine special edition.

Gosh, how come they keep up to the story development while they forget to develop other characters? Yaya and Ying also deserve some love from the fans.

Unless in some region, they replace Yaya with a more "region-friendly" Hanna to avoid any problems in secularist countries that might broadcast this TV series on their channel.

So keep your patience and prepare to be broke as Monsta Studio brings you merchandises by Takara Tomy, comic magazines to search for a hint about BoBoiBoy Galaxy, and soon-to be-made merchandises by Bandai Namco.

Because we want your kids want to have every single thing with BoBoiBoy in it.

I mean, look at how many variants of BoBoiBoy they made and compare to merchandises from other characters. Man, this dinosaur hat guy is definitely Monsta's cashcow.

Starring:

Jotaro Kujo(BoBoiBoy)

High Expectation Asian Minion(Ying)

Oh no. That girl is the terrorist at 9/11!(Yaya)

That girl doesn't look threatening.(Hanna)

Inspector Vijay(Gopal)

Sasuke Uchiha(Fang)

Itachi Uchiha(Captain Kaizo)

Kisame Hoshigaki(Lahap)

The Square-Headed Failure(Adu Du)

Another comic relief(Probe)

A big waste of getting out of game(Papa Zola)

The unpleasant grandpa(Tok Aba)

Stan Lee(Pak Mat)

Coyote(Adu Du)

Another comic relief(Probe)

BB-8(Ochobot)

Olaf brothers from SpongeBob Squarepants(Alien Scavanger Brothers)

Cocoa powder

Special Ice-blended chocolate shake

And...

Extreme praise on the main character

 **Power RangersXNaruto: it was all about the Red and Blue Ranger**


	2. Honest BoBoiBoy Movie Trailer

From the same producer who brings you the logically incorrect TV series and promotional animated superheroes that basically about farming coffee beans...

Comes the best worldwide experience of every animated movie adaptation based on TV series...

...you have been waiting for three years until you are so desperate to watch it and decided to spoil everyone after watching it on cinemas.

 **BoBoiBoy: The Movie**

We are back in Pulau Rintis, three years after the final season of the TV series timeline...

...or two?

Come on, Monsta. Your story timelines are confusing me!  
You want to make yourselves like 20th Century FOX done with X-Men series? That is not working to us, Monsta. Not working, I tell you!

And we will begin with many posters of BoBoiBoy's achievement during his life inside and outside his school. And again, we don't care about his friends so we only post everything about him in newspapers.

His life as a superhero made him praised a lot. But it makes him brought up the most problematic mistake Monsta ever make in their TV series.

Losing trust from his friends.

He steals everyone's credit too much, he forget about the reality that he could not achieve them without help from his beloved friends: Yaya, Ying, and Gopal.

I am not talking about you, Fang. You shoved everyone off the screen for two seasons and BoBoiBoy stole everyone's screen time for three seasons, but he is the title and the main hero so I am stuck with him.

Follow BoBoiBoy and the gank as they...

...are not believing Pak Mat's statement about the mysterious island,

Feeling useless when a bunch of square-headed space pirates kidnap Ochobot to track down the first ever Sphere of Power,

keep censoring BoBoiBoy's hair with his hat off by making a lousy camera angle,

Spend the rest of the movie crying like a baby and being salty as shit for losing their yellow volleyball robot friend,

Being late for a friendly camping event,

And...

MAKING

TONS

OF

PRODUCT PLACEMENTS!

Seriously?  
Malaysia has much better dairy product brands. I mean, they could advertise Cadburry or Milo, or they could advertise their Maxtea to anyone who loves to have some teh tarik in the morning.

But Choki-Choki? A *bleep* BOX OF CHOKI-CHOKI?!

The only thing that is Malaysian in this movie is Oldtown White Coffee's Elemental Superheroes who are not even represent their elementals and merely about elementals of farming coffee beans. And kids did not want to drink your friggin' white coffee!

Indonesia and Malaysia suppose to support each other, right? They know this will make Malaysia feel themselves better than Indonesia for having two Indonesian kids product sponsored a Malaysian movie while this Malay country has lots of dairy product they could promote here?

How could you say you love your country when you didn't want to promote or advertise your own products? This is why Indonesian and Malaysian fight each other, while we are actually in the same race and we are frickin' neighbors!

Oh, sorry...  
Ahem. We are back to the story, shall we?

Meet BoBoiBoy Rangers and experience his misadventurous journey to the mysterious floating island.

Like...

Being chased by a giant robotic squid and easily transformed into squid rings,

Tangled by each other in a deadly jungle,

having a pet robot shark,

having the gank's power watch upgraded thanks to dead Ochobot, but not literally dead,

Splitting into five ultimate forms, plus two elementals as a cameo and hints,

(shows a tuft of white hair on BoBoiBoy's black hair)  
And finally!

FINALLY!

SOMEONE FINALLY REVEAL THAT HAIR!

Oh no. It was just for five seconds. No, please don't go!

Nooooooo, I love that white hair better on him...

.

Starring:

Avatar Aang(BoBoiBoy)

Supergirl(Yaya)

Tracer(Ying)

Doctor Vijay Strange(Gopal)

That idiotic superhero after changing back to normal form(Fang)

Annoying Facebook Old Man(Papa Zola)

Peter from Divergent Saga(Adu Du)

The Fool(Probe)

The Maze Runner(Klamkabot)

Symmetra(Bora Ra)

Widowmaker(Ki Kita)

Zenyatta(Yoyo Oh)

Black Holes...

RAAAAGE

Cheesy jokes

Elemental splitting

Flying dinosaur cap

Confusing camera angle that censors BoBoiBoy's hair

Background songs

And...

Putting all credits to BoBoiBoy...again.

 **Dragon Balls BBB: Not Available in 3D**


	3. Honest BoBoiBoy Galaxy Trailer

From the same producer that gives you the bald twins...

Comes a soft reboot where most of the fans aren't familiar with the term and made them question the canonicity when it really make sense when you think about it.

 **BoBoiBoy Galaxy**

After three seasons...

52 episodes...

One movie...

Five mobile games(and counting!)

Tons of merchandises...

And months of hiatus...

Oh, you think that is too long? You haven't seen Steven Universe yet.

but good news, everyone.

BOBOIBOY.

IS

BACK!

...for six episodes and make another hiatus, then giving their episode 4 glitch on YouTube to promote their movie DVDs in KFC. Yet it still fails.

Because who the f*** allow their kids to buy fried chicken for DVDs if they could buy them in a very affordable price and same quality at piracy retails.

You have to step up your marketing, Monsta. Not everyone buy fried chickens for their kids unless it was also available for delivery orders.

We are back to Pulau Rintis where it finally at peace and our superheroes are living in separate ways...

Until Commander Cic-I mean, Commander KokoCi ask their favor to join TAPOPS, a task force that tracks and protects Power Spheres to fall in the wrong hands.

Except for Fang, because his brother is already in it so this task force is obviously become his recommendations.

.

Join TAPOPS wandering space as they...

.

Collect Power Spheres and adopt a new pet.

Letting a stranger to get in the ship.

Brought a few cadet badges because you have no budget to make more of them, yet you have budget to build a spaceship and make vehi-wait, I am sure it was what Motobot did-providing vehicles for everyone including a ship.

And finally, they are getting away to TAPOPS headquarters with out Private Pa-I mean Fang in his flight training and his baby mushroom helmet.

Just like what BoBoiBoy Leaf said to Fang that I quote here, "A fashion disaster."

Join their adventures as you put so many questions into your head about this cartoon logic and making fan theories.

Like...

How BoBoiBoy Wind and Earth summon pure wind and rock boulders from a spaceship?

How Papa Zola survived in zero gravity and oxygen for a very long time?

Why Captain Kaizo dares to give Fang a baby mushroom helmet with red ribbon?

How a baby mushroom helmet become the latest space fashion trend?

Why BoBoiBoy Leaf make excuses about his head hitting tree branches instead of admitting himself as an idiot persona?

Will Captain Kaizo still calling his little brother "Private Pang"?

How everyone harness powers from more than one Power Sphere in their watches without commencing overload?

Where is Captain Kaizo and Lieutenant Lahap when Fang received an SOS from Commander KokoCi on his flight training?

Where is the toilet for human crews in the space ship?

Why did everyone have to blame Gopal for everything?

How come Gopal has no specific character development for more than 60 episodes?

Why BoBoiBoy has to stuck with Gopal to stay as cadets instead of joining Yaya and Ying when he deserves a better grade in his crew?

And...

Why BoBoiBoy has to stuck with Gopal and take responsibility for his friend's mistakes?

.

It sounds like I ask that twice, huh?

That is because you deserve to blame Gopal for everything!

COULD MONSTA MAKE HIM MORE THAN JUST A COMIC RELIEF?!

.

Starring :

Bobobobo Bobobo (BoBoiBoy)

An extra antagonist(Gopal)

Two extras(Yaya and Ying)

Pirates of the Caribbean(Space Pirates)

Two old extras(Adu Du and Probe)

Disaster Uchiha(Fang)

Commander Coffee Bean(Commander KokoCi)

A comic relief(Papa Zola)

Power Spheres

Vehicles

And...

Being savage

 **Bobobobo Bobobo**


	4. Review Replies Box

Review Replies Box

.

Thank you for everyone who enjoys "Honest BoBoiBoy Trailer"!

It is I, SoniCanvas. I will reply to your reviews, as there are lots of comments coming every day. Like, whoa, eleven reviews and so long!

.

I am sure any of you are asking questions and most of them are guests, so I would start now to make it quick.

* * *

Start from…

 **DealWithAnnaTalsie0025 :**

I was expecting the same thing. But looking at Felix's condition and the fame of this series itself, I am not sure if BoBoiBoy reached Sweden and many people there recommend this to PewDiePie. But I would look forward if someone outside Malaysia or Indonesia gave a review. Make sure to inform me.

 **wenjing10 :**

Thank you for reminding me. I have elevated the rating to T. I know there are sensitive contents, but knowing most people are reading in T-rated instead of M-rated, that is the most possible place people would read at this moment.

 **Sseumersan** **:**

Yes, I do. I watch Screen Junkies' Honest Trailers until this moment. I also watch Smosh Games' Honest Game Trailers. I dare you to watch them.

 **DillyTheWombat** **:**

Thank you, but no. I am not a runaway from Screen Junkies. I am just a HUGE fan of Screen Junkies. I watch some of their movie reviews and they bring experts with them to help me with details. You know, a friend of mine, Izzu Ziq, helped me a bit during the process. He's like my editor, you got what I mean? He reviewed my stuff before I am ready to publish them on both Wattpad and here. So you gotta thank him too.

 **Adiaz Rue :**

That's already done, fella. I have made "Honest BoBoiBoy Galaxy Trailer"… wait, it was more like a teaser because it was just about the six episodes. I promise I would make more of it after the latest previews of new episodes.

 **:**

For this one, I would reply in Bahasa Indonesia.

Terima kasih banyak karena terus mengikuti fic ini. Dan ya, emang bener banget kalau terlintas banyak pertanyaan yang menyangkut setiap penayangan enam episodenya. Kalau dipikir lagi, sebenarnya itu lucu. Tapi, terima kasih sudah member ulasan dan saya akan membuat yang lebih lucu lagi.

.

And last but not least, **HarukaYuki**.

Okay, saying this is humorous on crack is too much but Thank you. I have been speaking English for years and keep searching for any media in English which might improve my language skill. So yeah, there is always a room for improvements.

In case you are wondering, when the movie first aired in Indonesia, they put too many product placements like Zwitsal(the baby soap/shampoo thing. You find this when BoBoiBoy was in the bathroom) and this "Choki-Choki" that I mentioned earlier in "Honest BoBoiBoy Movie Trailer" was some sort of chocolate paste product of Indonesia. You see this ad in every flyer, every act, even every time Papa Zola took selfies in the movie. On TV, you will find it on MNCTV channel. Every stick of that chocolate paste will get you game cards which can only be played if you have 4G cell phone with AR feature. Too bad, my phone is still in 3G so I just love to collect them for personal reason.  
Honestly, I am too obsessed with game cards since Dino Duel and Aikatsu!

Afriend of mine who has been taking tour to Monsta Studio told me that he had seen the preview of the upcoming episode. So, I would have a BIG MARATHON on watching new episodes of BoBoiBoy and I am sure I would make another "Honest BoBoiBoy Galaxy Trailer" with them.

Oh, by the way, I am a fan girl. So, wrong answer on getting my gender correctly .And no, I am okay about what you have said earlier. I totally agree with you. And yes, long live Grandpa Stan Lee! I am a MCU fan!

.

.

.

* * *

Okay, I guess that is all, folks. Check out my other works like "Honest Max Steel movie Trailer" or "Honest Sengoku BASARA Trailer" or maybe "Honest Mystic Messenger Trailer". They are all in my collections, so just one click away in my Profile. Subscribe, fave, give me reviews on other collections, and see you in the next chapter of "Honest BoBoiBoy Galaxy Trailer". I'll see you soon!


	5. Honest BoBoiBoy Galaxy Trailer Vol 2

You have seen Fang and his shadow moves...

You have seen BoBoiBoy Leaf has no solid personality because we don't want have a second idiot to join forces with Gopal and forms Bebop and Rocksteady from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...

Now...

Brace yourselves as you meet Fang's older brother finally appeared in this series!

(Checks later episodes)

...well, maybe not.

(Checks the opening sequence)

...what in the world...?

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy Galaxy**

Welcome to TAPOPS Headquarter, a.k.a Space Laundromat.

Watch this destroyed headquarters as BoBoiBoy and friends seek for help by delivering laundries which against all odds...

Actually, it kinda works considering all of these space people doesn't have a proper bathroom or even shown space restroom to keep their hygiene.

Witness how everyone in the headquarters turned into cards and picking any 90s pop culture references to please every teenagers who watch the episodes.

Like...

Yu-Gi-Oh! reference,

(Shows Jokertu and CardBot)

Crazy Frog reference,

(shows episode 12 preview)

"Bloody Roar" game reference,

(shows Admiral Tarung)

"Mortal Kombat" reference,

(shows Sai's spinning shield throw)

And...

Captain America references.

(Shows Captain America meme "I understood that reference")

Meet the new faces as you seen the opening sequence have removed Captain Kaizo and we might never seen him again.

Like,

Admiral Tarung, a former officer of TAPOPS and a hunter who saved exotic species in every planet... BY GIVING THEM THE SPACE COLGATE SMILE!

(shows Admiral Tarung's shining Colgate smile)

Dayum, does he have some exotic space siwak to brush his teeth? I mean, he has scars and all but his teeth are just seems...too shiny as a hunter. Or he has some space jungle Colgate product in his space crib?

The man who takes every job seriously, he turns into Gado the Lion of Bloody Roar game every work hours—minus the lunch breaks.

(shows Admiral Tarung on his picnic tarps enjoying his lunch)

I thiought he would literally turns into a bipedal lion since the resemblance is uncanny, but who knows about the game? It disappeared after the 90s when Konami takes over.

Meet Sai and Shielda,

The extra twins armed with a shield hat and a literal shield.

Sai, not to be confused with Sai in Naruto, resembles Kung Lao in terms of using his shield to cut things off and throws it like a Captain America, which later captured by angry BoBoiBoy Fire.

(Shows BoBoiBoy Fire catched the shield)

Wait a minute. This is not the BoBoiBoy Fire I remembered.

(Checks on BoBoiBoy Fire in original TV series)

...or is he?

Shielda, with a deflector shield that works much better than Genji's deflector shield in Overwatch. She could deflect any attack on her path, even insults would backfire on you. The only woman named after her shield.

And...

BoBoiBoy Fire, which is full of rage more than the original TV series BoBoiBoy Fire. Can only be tamed by Admiral Tarung, without using his rage.

...wait, I thought Admiral Tarung only gets tough on work hours. And, what happened to Papa Zola?

(Shows Papa Zola screaming like a woman)

...oh.

Starring...

Absolutely Random(BoBoiBoy)

Tracer and Winston : Brain Wars(Yaya and Ying)

The Jackass(Gopal)

Still an Extra(Fang)

Legend of Shielda : Breath of Space Twins

Pokem—I mean, Power Spheres

Lollipop Chainsaw(Papa Zola)

Dry-Clean laundries

QR codes

And...

Colgate Commercial(Admiral Tarung)

 **What Happens in Space**


End file.
